Treli kardia
by Greek smacked freaks
Summary: Stella wiped away other tears who were dripping into her neck. “It….it’s just that no…nobody is waiting for me at home, I feel lonely when I come home” she said through some more tears.


**Treli Kardia** _[Crazy heart]_

* * *

It was very late, but Stella was still in her office at the crime lab. She didn't know why but she wasn't in the mood to go home. Who would be there waiting for her? Nobody! She hadn't had a boyfriend since Anthony and she wondered if she would ever have a boyfriend again. Where is here Mr. Charming, her man for life?

"Stella?"  
Stella spun around "Mac!"  
"What are you doing here so late? Go home!" Mac said in a comforting tone.  
"I just wanna finish the report from the last case." Stella sighed and looked at the empty word document in front of her.  
"What's wrong, Stell?"  
"Nothing! I'm fine!" A tear was rolling down her cheek. She cried. Stella hasn't even mentioned it until Mac genteelly wiped away the tear with his thumb.  
"You're crying!" he said, obviously worried. "Tell me, Stella! What's bothering you?"

Stella wiped away other tears who were dripping into her neck. "It….it's just that no…nobody is waiting for me at home, I feel lonely when I come home" she said through some more tears. She had no idea where it came from but she stood up, and gave Mac a hug. As she pulled away Mac sat down on her chair and he let her sit on his lap. "Stella I'm sure you find someone, you are a very beautiful woman" He said while he pulled a curl out of Stella's face. She tried to smile through her tears, she never had cried so much in front of someone. "Don't cry" He wiped away another tear.

When Stella didn't felt any tears on her face she smiled to Mac as she said: "you are such a great friend Mac Taylor" Mac smiled and pulled Stella into a tight embrace. Suddenly, as they loosened the hug, Stella's lips touched Mac's gently.

As soon as she had realized what she was doing, she spun around, grabbing her keys and ran out of the office.

Mac was still sitting there, trying to focus on what had just happened.

Stella made her way to the car, jumped into the driver's seat and started the engines. By the time she drove away from the crime lab it started to rain heavily. My god, she thought. What have I done?

Mac blinked a couple of times before he realized how much Stella meant to him. He wanted to run after her so badly, but he knew she was already gone. He took his phone and dialed her number.

What on earth happened to me, first I cry in front of Mac then I kiss him and. as I realize what I'm doing I just run away. A fantastic way to thank him… Stella thought by herself while she drove over the parking lot. As she drove on the road her phone went off. "Bonasera" she answered. She was too upset to even think about who it was till she heard the voice. "Stella, why did you run?" as she listened to the gentle voice she started to tear up again, it felt so right when her lips touched his. She covered her mouth with her hand so Mac wouldn't hear that she was crying again.

Her phone between her shoulder and ear, her hand covering her mouth and the other hand on the wheel. Not a very good combination with rain but she had no other idea's.

Mac called her name once more as she didn't reply to him, still no response. Just silence, is she crying or did she just ignored me? After what just happened could she just ignore me? he thought by himself. All out of sudden he heard a loud scream.

I drove over the wet highway with one hand and a way too fast.. there was no more reasons necessary to cause a car crash I knew what I'm doing is wrong but I can't just hang up the phone and make the car drive slower.. as I drove further Mac called my name a couple of times. I know that this isn't right, my whole action earlier wasn't right a big mistake I will never make it again, but it did happen and I can't change it. Face it Stella…!! you did something that isn't right YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT! As more tears ran over my cheeks I lay down the phone on the passenger seat. as I look back at the road I lost control over the car and I see the crash barrier coming closer and closer……………………..

BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The Medics made their way to the car, which had crashed into the crash barrier. It was still raining heavily. The woman inside the car was unconscious and badly hurt, however the airbag had saved her life.

They put the injured woman on a stretcher. Her ID said that her name was Stella Bonasera and she was a detective with the crime lab.

A policeman quickly called the lab to inform the authority there what had happened to the crime lab's security detective Bonasera.

Mac just wanted to hurry after Stella, after a scream came out of the phone before the connection broke, as his phone rang.

I hope it's Stella and she's ok. But it wasn't her.

"Det. Taylor" he answered the phone.

"Sir! A detective of our crime lab, Stella Bonasera, was brought to the hospital after having a car crash."

In that moment I started to sweat heavily. My god! Stella had a car crash! Because of me! I shouldn't have called her! She was in the car, it rains, the streets are wet, she probably lost control over the car because of concentrating on me…

"Det. Taylor? Are u still there?" the policemen asked.

"Yes! To which hospital do u get her?" Mac asked concerned.

"City Memorial, Sir! Her condition is very critical! You should hurry, BUT drive safe!"

Mac immediately rushed to the hospital.

Mac entered the hospital and walked as quick as he could over the information desk. "Where is Stella Bonasera?"

"are you family of her?" she woman asked.

"kind of! Where is she?" the woman already drove him nuts, he just wanted to go to the woman who always told me to drive slow when it's raining. The woman told him where he had to wait till she came out of surgery.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by really slowly, rain was still falling out of the sky. 10 more horrible minutes and the doors went open. "finally" mac sighed and stood up.

"you are here for Stella Bonasera?" The doctor asked without showing any emotions. "yes I am, is she okay?" I asked. "yes she will be fine although she has to stay some more days her for observation, we will bring her to room 109 so you can go there and wait till your wife wakes up" The doctor said and went back into the room.

Why on earth is everyone telling me that we look like a married couple. I wasn't in the mood to correct him and I wished it was true.

When Stella woke up, the first thing she saw was Mac.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Mac said in his soft voice. "I'm glad u are ok! How are u feeling?"

Stella realized how lucky she had been. She thought that she would die and never see this charming face again… charming… Mr. Charming… Mac! The man of my life? She thought, still confused by the painkillers.

"I'm fine!" I then managed to say.

"Glad u are! you could have been killed! Are you crazy! you always told me to drive slow when it's raining! And what do you do, Mrs. Taylor? Drive like a Maniac!" Mac said with anger in his voice.

"Did u just say, Mrs. Taylor?" I asked, my heart starting to pound harder.

"Ahm… No, I just… you are still influenced by the medication they gave u against the pain… you must be mistaken!" Mac stumbled beginning to flush.

Did he just flush?? Did he really say Mrs. Taylor? I suddenly felt hope that he has feelings for me like I do for him, more than friends!

"Mac I…" before I could say more Mac cut in; "I know you are tired, you should try to sleep" I am tired but why can't I just say want I want to say, I think I'm confused. "I wasn't going to say that Mac but yes I'm tired" I admit. He grabs my hand "I know c'mon close your eyes I'll stay here till you wake up again" he offers me a little smile as I sigh. As I close my eyes I feel his breath on my face, he softly placed a kiss on my cheek.

As I wake up I see Mac's head laying on the bed, he's probably sleeping. Before I know I sit up looking at his face. He really is sleeping I smile at the soft snoring sound he makes, he's so cute when he sleeps. With my hand I ran over his hair.

I lay back down on my pillow. He's not mad at me for kissing him, if he would be he wouldn't be here right? And I'm so sure he said mrs. Taylor no doubt. I would love to carry the name Taylor with me.

As Mac's slowly wakes up I smile as he looks at me with, the sleepy head. I keep smiling till he sits back up. "you slept well?" I asked as he let go of my hand and ran through his hair with his hands. "already did that for you" I gave him a shy smile as he looks at me like I'm crazy "you did what?" he asked confused. "I ran through your hair while you were sleeping" slowly a smile appears on his face. "if you told me that sooner I didn't had to let your hand go" he said while grabbing my hand again.

Two days later I was released from hospital. Mac still at my side! He just went home once for taking a shower and grabbing something to eat. I never felt so safe than at his side. Going hand in hand with Mac to his car was like hot chocolate on a cold winter night.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Mac asked me, while helping me in the passenger seat.

"Where else should I go to?" I asked confused, however hoping he meant what I wanted him to mean.

"My place?" he asked, starting the engines and driving out of the parking lot. There it was! The sentence I'd hoped for.

"Why not!" I said with a big smile on my face.

As we had arrived at Mac's apartment he opened the door for me, however not even a second after he had closed the door, as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I felt a sudden sprinkle floating through my body. The kiss now was stronger and as I parted my lips, his tongue slipped gently into my mouth. While his tongue was exploring my mouth, his hands gently put of my shirt and pants. My god I LOVE him.

What happened next will always be our little secret, No one has to know what happens behind closed doors. I can tell you one more thing, it won't take much longer until I'm Mrs. Taylor hihi.

* * *

THE END


End file.
